Forget You
by essence of lily
Summary: When Harry Potter mysteriously dies, Ginny tries to cling on to whatever she has left of him. But what happens now? What will happen to her life after he dies?     Meanwhile, Arthur Weasley is somehow able to communicate and see Harry...


**Hey! This is a new fic! Ultimately, there's another version of the SAME fic, but it's by my friend, PokeSpeFan. Her version is called: "Ghost of You." It's pretty awesome! BTW: PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

**Forget You**

Prologue

It was an early, July morning. The houses on Randall Drive were as busy as usual.

Young Mrs. Smith came out of her house as early as 5:30 am to trim her bushes to

perfection. Mr. Leeson was washing his shiny, new sports car. It was indeed an usual,

perfectly normal day-until everybody noticed a stranger with a black hood pass by.

With his head held low, his hands in the pockets of his big black cloak, this mysterious

man seemed to look like a secret agent. Nobody commented on his strange attire, not

even old Mrs. Keeley, the gossiper of the town. Her beady little eyes followed his every

move, but kept her thin mouth shut. Everyone did the same, as if following her decision.

Inside a modest house, only slightly bigger than the Burrow, Harry Potter and his wife

Ginny knew nothing of his fate today. Instead, the happy family were having breakfast,

sausages and cereal. Lily Potter, now 13, Albus, now 15 and James, now 16 were happily

chatting about their plans for the day.

James intended to impress the city's best candy shop's owner's daughter, Aurelia.

However easy that may sound, Aurelia's father didn't approve of "the boy of that weird man

who lives down the street."

Albus intended to finish all of his schoolwork, all at once. He wanted to be able to chat

with Rosie on the felly-tone-no, telephone without worrying about his work.

Lily intended to spend the day with her Muggle friend who lived down the street from the

Potters, Cornela Vassil. They planned on doing all of the Muggle things to do at a

sleepover tonight: make-up, talking, pillow fights...the usual.

Ginny Potter wanted to finish reading that Muggle book, "Pride and Prejudice." It was

very addicting, ever since Hermione suggested it to her when she confided in Hermione

that she wanted to read more romance novels. After that, she planned on making Muggle

jewelry to give to herself and Harry afterwards. Then, she would plan out the food to make

for the family gathering next week, which would Harry's 42nd birthday.

Harry had to go to work: from 11:00 am to 6:00 pm everyday at the Auror Department.

He was glad to be working there with Ron, the new Assistant of the Head of the Auror

Department. It took awhile, but Ron finally made it. Of course, others were extremely

unhappy about this selection, mainly because Ron was Harry's best mate.

"Daddy!" Lily cried suddenly. "You do remember Cornela's address, right? You do

remember that I get to sleepover at her house?"

Sometimes, Lily was a right snob. But who can blame her? After all, she IS the daughter

of the Chosen One. She had the right to brag, but sometimes, she went overboard. But

Harry never noticed. She was his daughter, his angel and princess.

"Yes, of course I do, sweetie," Harry replied warmly.

"'Course, Aurelia's invited, but nobody likes her 'cuz she never shares her candy, that

snob." Lily went on.

James was outraged. "No she isn't! She's beautiful and smart, and...she ALWAYS

gives ME candy!"

Lily snapped, "well, you haven't known her much yet! If you'd known her well, you'd know

that she's evil!"

James and Lily continued to argue throughout breakfast. Al sat solemnly through it and

never touched his cornflakes.

"What's wrong, Al? Why so quiet?" Ginny enquired.

"I'm worried about my homework, Mum, it's so...hard!" Al replied with an air of

uncertainty.

That's Albus, the solemn, the hard-working one. Not a bit like James, the lively, the

Fred-and-George-like one. Not a bit like Lily, the bright, cheerful one whose personality's

quite like Ginny's. Albus was more of a cross between Hermione and Harry.

"Oh, don't worry, Al, I'm sure you'll get through it, I mean, your dad did!" Ginny smirked

cheerfully, while Harry, James and Lily laughed.

"I'm just kidding," Ginny quickly added, as Albus' expression changed abruptly.

Harry stood up from the large, square table and said, "well, I'm off for a walk around the

city before work."

He put his plates in the sink and grabbed his coat. "Bye, all."

"Bye, Daddy!" Lily shouted.

"Bye, Dad!" Albus and James cried.

"See you tonight, darling," Ginny kissed her husband on the cheek.

Without Harry Potter headed out the front door, feeling bright, happy and peaceful, but

not knowing his doomed fate.

* * *

The eccentric-looking man headed towards the Potter house, his cloak swishing as he

walked. His greedy eyes searched the town, as if analyzing every small, particle that

existed in the town. Gripping his wand tightly, the man slowly stopped in front of a house.

"This is it," he muttered to himself. Potter's house. Now, he was finally able to get his

master's revenge.

The house was not big, nor small. It could hold the entire Weasley clan without falling

apart. The house was brightly painted, years ago by Lily and Albus.

The front door cracked open. As fast as lightning, the man whipped up his wand and

cast a Disillusionment Charm over himself. He felt the coldness drip over his clothes and

skin. Immediately, he looked at himself. Almost invisible, but completely invisible under the

warm, crispy July sun. Within seconds, Harry Potter stepped out from his house. He was

alone.

"Got him right where I want him," he whispered dryly.

Following Potter was easy. He never looked back once, nor did he stop walking.

Instead, he walked at a steady pace and he didn't have a wand.

"Too easy," the man snickered.

When all was quiet, and they were alone, the mysterious man casted the Muggle

Repelling Charm. Now was the time to make the move.

Harry Potter was daydreaming about his life. How different it would've turned out if his

parents hadn't died. Then, his parents would be able to teach him everything, from spells to-

wait. Where was his wand? He knew that he brought it...or had he?

He checked the pockets of his pants. Nope, not there. He couldn't leave without his wand. What if

something happened to him, right here, right on this street? He wouldn't be able to defend himself.

He turned around, hoping to get back home, to get his wand. But he was already too late.

In a swift second, the mysterious man slashed his wand through the air, muttering the Poisoning Curse. A

bright, flamboyant purple light jetted out of his wand and hit Harry in the back. Harry Potter

fell over, tumbling over some rocks, and he turned swiftly and saw the man's face.

"You," he whispered. "You-I thought you died in the war!"

"Ha!" the mysterious man laughed shrilly. "Never! I abandoned the Death Eaters, hoping

to get a chance to find you, to kill you..."

Harry's eyes were sagging now. The pain was atrocious. He could feel every minute of

it, every second, it dragged on. His arms and legs were too tired to move, he had a horrible

nagging feeling in his chest. He couldn't move, he was paralysed, with fear and pain. He

knew Death was any second now, but he couldn't afford to lose Ginny and his family...Oh,

Ginny, how was she going to support the family? Oh Ginny, he loved her so much, if only he

had a chance to tell her that before he left...but now it was too late, there was no use in

saving himself.

Still, he felt like dying. He knew this, in his second year at Hogwarts, he could see

Death, but he didn't want to go. He tried moving his paralysed body, but all he felt was

more pain. Now, his throat seized, and he was about to cry, but he couldn't, he just couldn't,

he must be strong...

Harry Potter looked up into the cold face of Rodolphus Lestrange. Then, the world went

black.


End file.
